yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM/2013
Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM-related events in 2013. January * 2''' - Cardmageddon (part 4) - Removal of the following 34 cards from the shop: :: Armored Zombie :: Axe Raider :: Beautiful Headhuntress :: Bio Plant :: Blue Medicine :: Bolt Penguin :: Bone Mouse :: Candle of Fate :: Claw Reacher :: Clown Zombie :: Dark Magician :: Dark Shade :: Dark Titan of Terror :: Fire Reaper :: Flame Cerebrus :: Germ Infection :: Hard Armor :: Hibikime :: Horn Imp :: Job-Change Mirror :: Kagemusha of the Blue Flame :: M-Warrior #2 :: Meda Bat :: Metal Guardian :: Raimei :: Ryu-Kishin :: Soul of the Pure :: Terra the Terrible :: The 13th Grave :: The Drdek :: Tongyo :: Ushi Oni :: Wings of Wicked Flame :: Zanki * '''9 - 5.1. Yusei's Extreme Challenge added. ** Booster Pack - Sky Storm added. ** Inferno Fire Blast and The Furious Sea King added to Crafting. ** Cardmageddon (part 5) - Removal of the following 37 cards from the shop: :: Key Mace :: Spirit of the Winds :: Shining Friendship :: Ray & Temperature :: Man-Eating Plant :: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 :: Wing Egg Elf :: Laughing Flower :: Barrel Lily :: Mystical Capture Chain :: Dragon Capture Jar :: Exile of the Wicked :: Hourglass of Life :: Muse-A :: B. Dragon Jungle King :: Mushroom Man :: Queen of Autumn Leaves :: Meteor Dragon :: Weather Control :: Boo Koo :: Ocubeam :: Lunar Queen Elzaim :: Tiger Axe :: Solitude :: Rude Kaiser :: One Who Hunts Souls :: Ogre of the Black Shadow :: Battle Ox :: Yashinoki :: Firegrass :: Bean Soldier :: Raigeki :: Binding Chain :: Mikazukinoyaiba :: Silver Bow and Arrow :: Warrior Elimination :: Book of Secret Arts :* User interface changed. Also multiple copies of the same card can now be sold in the shop simultaneously. :* Card sales and levels - Sales prices on some cards as well as the Level of most cards changed to reflect the power of the card and its effects. A plan to make use of the Level of the cards in the future was announced. :* Gifting - Players used to be able to send gifts to the same friends every 6 hours. This was a bug as the intended design/game balancing was 24 hours. :* Duel Arena matchmaking - The players which are encountered are now based on skill, certain ratios, Deck Strength, etc. as opposed to the previous random selection. Top Players in the Duel Arena will now encounter other Top Players much more often than in the past. * 16 - Cardmageddon (part 6) - Removal of the following 36 cards from the shop: :: Tribute to The Doomed :: Ancient Tree of Enlightenment :: Abyss Flower :: Blue-Eyes White Dragon :: Fairywitch :: LaMoon :: Tenderness :: Winged Egg of New Life :: Orion the Battle King :: Reinforcements :: Dark Hole :: Eradicating Aerosol :: Last Day of Witch :: Saggi the Dark Clown :: Spirit of the Harp :: Curtain of the Dark Ones :: Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 :: Harpie's Feather Duster :: Parrot Dragon :: Crawling Dragon :: Seven Tools :: Dancing Elf :: Gyakutenno Megami :: Nekogal #2 :: Mountain Warrior :: Tentacle Plant :: Darkworld Thorns :: Dark Plant :: Arlownay :: Yamadron :: Dragon Treasure :: Yamatano Dragon Scroll :: Anti Raigeki :: Castle Walls :: Acid Rain :: Phantom Dewan * 18 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster 349990 and Mystical Knight of Jackal 53 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 19 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Buster Blader 324780 and Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier 43 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 20 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Levia-Dragon - Daedalus 480340 and Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus 40 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 21 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Despair from the Dark 314755 and Berserk Dragon 81 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 22 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Gladiator Beast Alexander 361100 and Mosaic Manticore 33 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 23 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Koitsu 470060 and Archlord Zerato 54 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. :: Cardmaggedon (part 7) - Removal of the following 17 cards from the shop: :: Tripwire Beast :: Bolt Escargot :: Spirit of the Books :: Kurama :: Takuhee :: Rainbow Flower :: Trent :: Living Vase :: Armored Starfish :: Pumpking the King of Ghosts :: Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie :: M-Warrior #1 :: Lucky Trinket :: Protector of the Throne :: Solemn Judgment :: Maiden of the Moonlight :: Witch of the Black Forest * 24 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Tytannial, Princess of Camellias 398760 and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis 87 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 25 - Series 1 Boss Cards - Super Conductor Tyranno 575000 and Jurrac Titano 60 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 26 - Series 1 Boss Cards - B.E.S. Big Core MK-2 444330 and Flying Fortress SKY FIRE 63 will be available in the shop for for one day only; until released in a Booster Pack. * 30 - Booster Pack - Psychic Time Warp added. ** Cardmaggedon (part 8) - Removal of the following 16 cards from the shop: :: Vile Germs :: Electric Lizard :: Sanga of the Thunder :: LaLa Li-Oon :: Akakieisu :: Crow Goblin :: Mushroom Man #2 :: Cockroach Knight :: Illusionist Faceless Mage :: Insect Soldiers of the Sky :: Ground Attacker Bugroth :: Snakeyashi :: Hyo :: Toad Master :: Trap Master :: Green Phantom King February * 6''' - Cardmageddon (part 9) - Removal of the following 17 cards from the shop: :: Amazon of the Seas :: Cranium Fish :: Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua :: Mammoth Graveyard :: Crawling Dragon #2 :: Super-Ancient Dinobeast :: Kabazauls :: Umiiruka :: Psi-Station :: Psychic Lifetrancer :: Minomushi Warrior :: Rock Ogre Grotto #2 :: De-Spell :: Curse of Darkness :: Mystical Moon :: Tyhone :: Oscillo Hero * '''13 - Booster Pack - Alba Litora's Elite added. ** Starter Decks - Bestial Fury, Cyber Assault, Insect Swarm, Enchanted Fairies, Nightmarish Fiends, Zombie Horde and Dragon Master added. ** Duel Arena rewards - Addition of weekly card rewards for the top 3, 10 and 50 players. The cards are Armed Ninja, Lord of D. and Reaper of the Cards. ** Cardmageddon (part 10) - Removal of the following 18 cards from the shop: :: Stone Ghost :: Barrel Rock :: Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth :: Millennium Golem :: Ultimate Offering :: Hyper Psychic Blaster :: Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness :: Steel Ogre Grotto #1 :: Pot the Trick :: Megazowler :: Two-Headed King Rex :: Trakadon :: Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness :: Reinforced Human Psychic Borg :: Psychic Commander :: Destructotron :: Hourglass of Courage :: Dark Room of Nightmare * 20 - Cardmaggedon (part 11) - Removal of the following 18 cards from the shop: :: Waterdragon Fairy :: Catapult Turtle :: Dorover :: Jellyfish :: Fiend Kraken :: Monsturtle :: Metallizing Parasite - Lunatite :: A Feather of the Phoenix :: Dragon Piper :: Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi :: Helios Duo Megistus :: Krokodilus :: Mechaleon :: Grappler :: Yormungarde :: Serpent Marauder :: Drooling Lizard :: Evil Dragon Ananta * 27 - Card of the Day - Today only: Purchase this amazing card usually exclusive to Booster Packs! Raigeki for 50. ** Cardmaggedon (part 12) - Removal of the following 17 cards from the shop: :: Turtle Tiger :: Arma Knight :: Ancient Lizard Warrior :: Infernal Flame Emperor :: The Furious Sea King :: Volcanic Doomfire :: Wetha :: Inferno Fire Blast :: Genex Furnace :: Akihiron :: Twin Long Rods #1 :: Ooguchi :: Burning Algae :: Flamvell Paun :: Toon Alligator :: Beaked Snake :: Two-Pronged Attack * 28 - Card of the Day - Today only: Hyper Psychic Blaster for 60. March * 1''' - Card of the Day - Today only: Ushi Oni for 35. * '''2 - Card of the Day - Today only: Dark Magician for 55. * 3''' - Card of the Day - Today only: Sanga of the Thunder for 47. * '''4 - Card of the Day - Today only: Super-Ancient Dinobeast for 48. * 5''' - Card of the Day - Today only: Tatsunootoshigo for 40. * '''6 - Series 2 Tropica City added with 2 New Chapters. ** Gusto monsters along with Level specific effects. * 7''' - Evolsaur and Evoltile cards added to the shop. * '''8 - Watt cards added to the shop. * 9''' - Dark Magician Girl added to the shop for 60. * '''10 - Enlightenment added to the shop for 3. * 11 - Collected Power added to the shop for 148500. * 12 - Shadowknight Archfiend added to the shop for 120375. * 13 - Souleater added to the shop for 21450. * 14 - Anti-Spell added to the shop for 15. * 15 - Big Burn added to the shop for 198. * 16 - Red-Eyes Black Dragon added to the shop for 40. * 17 - Frostosaurus added to the shop for 50500. * 18 - Book of Life added to the shop for 215. * 19 - Goka, the Pyre of Malice added to the shop for 264. * 20 - Alien Hunter added to the shop for 15. ** Friendship Effect filter added to the shop, no Friendship cards released yet. These cards' power depends on the number of friends. * 21 - Amulet of Ambition added to the shop for 247500. * 22 - Dark Mirror Force added to the shop for 23. * 23 - Jinzo - Lord added to the shop for 95. * 24 - Madolche Puddingcess added to the shop for 16. * 25 - Rhinotaurus added to the shop for 30500. ** Duel Arena rewards - Changed cards to Alien Dog, Alien Hypno and Alien Telepath. * 26 - Tribe-Shocking Virus added to the shop for 5. * 27 - Galaxy Storm added to the shop for 290. * 28 - Galaxy Wave added to the shop for 290. * 29 - Friendship Cards added to the shop. April * 2''' - Flashbang added to the shop for 8. * '''3 - Chapter 2.1 Power of Friendship added. ** - Bombardment Beetle added to the shop for 42500. ** The price of the following Starter Decks had their price decreased by 1: Bestial Fury, Cyber Assault, Insect Swarm, Enchanted Fairies, Nightmarish Fiends, Zombie Horde and Dragon Master. * 4''' - Lord Poison added to the shop for 43000. * '''5 - Fenrir added to the shop for 10475. * 6''' - Galaxy Queen's Light added to the shop for 26. * '''7 - Red Dragon Ninja added to the shop for 22775. * 8''' - Card of the Day - Today only: Purchase this amazing card of the day now! Summoned Skull for 60. ** Temporary changes to the arena. * '''9 - Card of the Day - Today only: Purchase this amazing card of the day now! Dark Magician for 55. * 10 - Card of the Day - Today only: Purchase this amazing card of the day now! Blue-Eyes White Dragon for 50. * 11 - Card of the Day - Today only: Purchase this amazing card of the day now! Koitsu for 470060. * 12 - Evil Blast added to the shop for 36. * 13 - Crystal Raigeki added to the shop for 20. * 14 - Ceasefire added to the shop for 225. * 15 - Chivalry added to the shop for 227. * 24 - Cardmaggedon (part 13) - Removal of the following cards from the shop: :: Whirlwind of Gusto :: Contact with Gusto :: Gusto Codor :: Gusto Egul :: Gusto Falco :: Gusto Griffin :: Gusto Squirro :: Gusto Thunbolt :: Gusto Gulldo :: Ultra Evolution Pill :: Evoltile Najasho :: Evoltile Lagosucho :: Evolsaur Darwino :: Evolsaur Terias :: Evoltile Gephyro :: Evoltile Elginero :: Evoltile Casinerio :: Big Evolution Pill :: Wattcine :: Wattdragonfly :: Wattfox :: Wattkiwi :: Wattaildragon :: Wattcobra :: Wattbetta :: Wattberyx :: Wattcancel :: Miniaturize :: Dragunity Dux :: Dragunity Militum :: Dragunity Javelin :: Dragunity Darkspear :: Dragunity Angusticlavii :: Dragunity Arma Leyvaten :: Field Barrier :: United We Stand :: Felgrand Dragon :: Red-Eyes Black Dragon :: Wattgiraffe :: Wattsquirrel :: Wattwoodpecker :: Combination Attack :: Dragunity Arma Mystletainn :: Common Soul * 25 - Booster Pack - Tropica City Dark Forces added. * 29 - Duel Arena rewards - Changed cards to Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon, Call of the Atlanteans and Atlantean Dragoons. May * 7''' - Super Card Sale - Today only: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE for 63. * '''8 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Mosaic Manticore for 33. * 9''' - Super Card Sale - Today only: Jurrac Titano for 60. * '''10 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Berserk Dragon for 81. * 11 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis for 87. * 12 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Archlord Zerato for 54. * 13 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus for 40. * 14 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier for 43. * 15 - Super Card Sale - Today only: Mystical Knight of Jackal for 53. June * ? References